This Rose Ain't Sweet
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Something happens in the past that defeats the Lord of the Western Lands and his brother. Something that also wants someone else...


**This Rose Ain't Sweet. . .**

By Inu Hanyou Nikkie

**A/N :** This story idea was smacked at me by one pink, puffy, curly-furred plot bunnie at 1 AM in the morning. I dedicate this to InuFan625 to cheer her up and to show my never-ending pleasure at reading her exquisitely and beautifully written stories. You Rock, Literary Goddess!!

**Warning:** contains twisted humour, the semi-destruction of dog demons, very sick humans and one terrorized cat-demon.

**Disclaimer :** The full disclaimer is at the bottom of the story. To put it here would be a dead give-away and ruin the story. But I can, here, say I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**This Rose Ain't Sweet. . .**

Kagome's seemingly bottomless yellow backpack rested on the ground in front of the Well enclosure opened to the world around it. This backpack was about to become the vessel in which a catastrophic event equal to a 8.5 earthquake on the Ricker scale to occur in the very near future, or past give or take.

Small black beady, shiny eyes watched carefully the large yellow bag as its small black nose twitched and quivered at the enticing scents exuding from the interior. Oh, the scents of the treasured goods that lay within that large yellow bag was so very alluring to the junk-food craving creature. It quickly surveyed the area of the Shrine courtyard again. All clear. . . no predators, no traps, no annoyances. . . nothing. Happily, the little creature scurried forward on small limbs and swiftly burrowed itself inside the bag. Finding one delicious treat already opened it dug in and ate its fill; once finished and very satisfied it fell into a deep comfortable sleep filled with dreams of treats and junk food.

Kagome came tearing out of her house in a complete panic about being late and muttering to herself about having bad feelings concerning Inuyasha back in their time. She quickly snatched up her backpack and shouldered it without seeing to securing it shut. She jumped into the Well and sighed as the blue lights from the Time Slip opened and closed behind her, transporting her to the Feudal Era.

oooOOOoo

A few seconds later, had Kagome stayed longer she would have heard a female voice calling out for her missing pet as a young woman held onto an empty leash. The young woman made her way to the courtyard and calling still looked around before making her way over to the Higurashi house. Mrs Higurashi answered the door and the young lady introduced herself, explained why she was there and gave a description of her missing pet and offered up a reward for her pets whereabouts. Mrs. Higurashi, smiling, told the concerned pet owner that if she came across her pet she will give her a call.

Worriedly the young woman left the shrine and on her way home muttered; _'Maybe I should have had him fixed. . .' _

oooOOOooo 

Kagome arrived in the Feudal era only to have her concerns realized. The sounds of screaming, yelling and colourful swearing,_ 'Does he take time to practice these swears every day?. . .' _Kagome thought bemusedly,could be clearly heard between the sounds of fighting and blasts from attacks. Fearing for Inuyasha's safety Kagome swiftly and in record time climbed up and out of the Well.

She was just in the process of removing her backpack when a blur of red and silver grabbed her up and out of the way of an attack from a green whip composed of youki. Kagome, once Inuyasha had her safely away from the area, quickly began to argue with Inuyasha. She yelled at him for his rough handling while he yelled at her for being stupid and standing there waiting for Sesshoumaru to attack and was she _trying_ to get herself killed!! The argument escalated into them yelling 'Baka' at each other like two small children on the playground.

Kagome's backpack, when Inuyasha snatched her away from certain doom, had flown into the air and landed several feet away from the stoic almost bored looking Sesshoumaru.

It seemed that Sesshoumaru had come across his half brothers scent and decided to pay Inuyasha a visit. After all, Sesshoumaru didn't like to miss the chance to flaunt his beauty and finesse before his brother at any given opportunity. Sesshoumaru still nursed a deep grudge at Inuyasha for removing his arm. That arm had been perfected over the centuries to flip his long hair just so and it was very upsetting to the Lord of the Western Lands that the other arm wasn't as cut out for the job. So when Inuyasha had been almost to the Well, Sesshoumaru attacked with his whip.

The others minus Shippou, who was busily engaged in the village with trying to 'seduce' a young girl, were there fighting as best they could before Kagome's arrival.

Sesshoumaru strode forward he really disliked the futuristic Miko (for personal reasons of course, she managed to get an arrow attack on him and the shiny highlights in her hair along with her creamy complexion could not be allowed to go unpunished.) he stated in his usual bored tone "Now die." And released his whip again. . . and that was when **IT** happened. . .

**IT **had happened so fast, so powerfully, so very deadly, so completely over-powering that all suffered at Ground Zero.

Silence filled the clearing that cocooned the Well. . .

Nothing made a sound or a movement, not even the wind. This lasted for several long minutes before Nature shrugged her shoulders and the daily life resumed its routine.

Noises that didn't fit in with the sounds of Nature punctuated the clearing. Like the sounds of humans violently throwing up filled the air; heavy groaning of great misery along with the scent that could not be described in any human, heavenly body or demonic tongue. If one were to look around the clearing, they would see two prone figures lying in the swaying grasses. One all dressed in red and the other all dressed in white. The one in white was once the feared Demon Lord Sesshoumaru. The poor victim of an attack from a small creature with twin barrels. The half brother Inuyasha also, once was fearless, another victim by proxy.

But that wasn't the worst. . .

No, the worst came from the sight and sounds of one completely terror-riddled demon cat. Who was so very fear-stricken that she dropped into her tiny form started screaming and yowling like she was being tortured slowly. She was being manhandled by an overly amorous male creature that was currently attempting to kiss her. Her eyes impossibly large and frightened as she managed to squirt out of the embrace and took off into the surrounding forest at top speed. Completely forgetting her ability to transform and fly away to safety in her hysteria.

So as the Cream coloured streak shot through into the woods. . . she was quickly followed by a fluffy black creature with twin white stripes running down its back moving in a leisurely bouncing hop pace that made the tags on its collar to flash in the sun. . . the name PePe. . .

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha and company they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I also do not own Pepe LePew from Bug Bunny shows…

A/N : in case you are wondering, skunks can be relatively scent free or barely a scent and not be noticed (even in the wild.) You definitely can smell them when they spray and they can hit two separate targets. They have quite the control of the spray.


End file.
